herofandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is the tritagonist of The Great Mouse Detective. She is Hiram Flaversham's daughter. She was voiced by Scottish actress Susanne Pollatschek, who at the time was eight years old. Quotes Appearance Olivia is a small and slender tan mouse. She has rounded ears, a small white bucktooth, a dark red heart-shaped nose, pink ear innards, thin black eyebrows, brown eyes, both small hands and feet, both white underwear and socks, black Mary Jane shoes, a red hair-bow behind her left ear, a white collar with a forest green or navy blue bow, a light blue or light pink shirt, a blue or pink miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, a blue or pink coat, a blue or pink tam-o'-shanter hat with both a black or purple ribbon and brim and a red or fuchsia pom-pom on the hat, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern. Personality Olivia is a generally innocent, adorable, sweet, rambunctious, and brave little girl. She cares for everyone, especially her father (who is her only remaining living relative, due to her mother being deceased). She is fond of fuzzy animals, particularly Toby. She becomes irritated when people say her last name wrong (as is evident when Basil gets it wrong on a multitude of occasions) and she typically tells them that her last name is Flaversham (on one occasion, with the help of Dr. Dawson). Role in the film At the beginning of the film, she is having a great time celebrating her birthday party with her father, but her father was kidnapped by Fidget. She went to look for Basil, but did not know where Baker Street was, and got lost on the way. She soon met a kind mouse named Dr. David Q. Dawson, who had just returned home after recent military service in Afghanistan when he stumbled upon Olivia. Feeling sorry for the girl, Dawson took her to the home of Detective Basil of Baker Street, where Olivia soon met the housekeeper, Mrs. Judson, who welcomed her in and treated her with great love and care, acting as somewhat of a mother towards her (which was, no doubt, a new experience for Olivia, since she never got to know her mother). Soon enough, Basil came back to his home, where he was, at first, uninterested in Olivia's case. However, upon her mentioning of her father having been taken by Fidget, Basil saw the case as a chance to finally catch his arch-nemesis Professor Ratigan. After telling Basil the story of the kidnapping in exact detail, it was obvious to Basil that Ratigan had something big planned. As Basil began to ponder what Ratigan would need a toymaker for, Fidget appeared outside Basil's window, prompting Olivia to scream in terror. As Basil and Dr. Dawson rushed outside to investigate, Mrs. Judson comforted the frightened Olivia. The duo soon returned with plans to hunt down the kidnapper with help from Basil's friend, Toby. Olivia wanted to come with Basil and Dr. Dawson, but Basil wouldn't allow it, saying "this is certainly no place for children". Olivia, however, was allowed to come along (for reasons unknown). When Olivia found out that Toby was a dog, she was, at first, scared, but quickly became friends with the pooch after giving him one of Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets. The group soon journeyed to a local toy store, where Fidget (who had left his hat when he fled from Basil's home) was collecting toy soldier uniforms for Ratigan's sinister plot. During the trip through the toy store, Olivia was ambushed by Fidget, who quickly spirited her away to Ratigan`s lair. She then remains captured for a decent portion of the movie up to the point when Basil and Dr. Dawson come to free her. They succeed in doing so after they escape Ratigan's death machine. Olivia, Basil and Dr. Dawson (after leaving a picture for Ratigan to remember them by) then rushed on to Buckingham Palace, where they saved the Queen from being eaten by Ratigan's pet cat Felicia, and then Mr. Flaversham from Ratigan's goons. Unfortunately, Fidget broke free of his bonds and Olivia soon found herself kidnapped again. She was thrown into Ratigan's blimp, which was soon pursued by a makeshift balloon that Basil, Dr. Dawson and Mr. Flaversham made out of some balloons and the Union Jack. The chase ended when Ratigan's blimp crashed into the Big Ben clock tower, where Ratigan threw Olivia into the gears of Big Ben, hoping to rid himself of her. Basil hurriedly returned Olivia to her father, but Basil wouldn't escape so quickly. A battle waged on the hands of Big Ben sent Ratigan plummeting to his doom. Olivia believed that Basil, too, had perished (Ratigan having tried to drop Basil several stories to his doom) until he was revealed to have survived by using a piece of the destroyed dirigible. Olivia, having been reunited with her father, left after saying her goodbyes to Basil and Dr. Dawson (which occurred near the end of the movie). Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Determinators Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Tragic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Animal Kindness